


Bevilo Tutto

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Paulie, F/M, Mild Language, More Cute Ralphie Moments, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: You need to get your drunk boyfriend home after a day at the races. It proves to be harder, funnier and more exhausting than you think.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bevilo Tutto

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is dedicated especially to @dorothynerding for her birthday!!! Happy birthday love, you’ve such a wonderful sweet person who has become a dear friend. I hope you day is filled with happiness and that you enjoy your present💕

The atmosphere is electric at the race track. The booze is flowing and celebration is in the air thanks to Tommy’s win. You stand with Sarah, watching her with amusement as she gazes at the man in question. She actually lets out a sigh when he smiles towards her and you burst out laughing. 

“Knock it off Y/N, you can hardly talk with the way you’ve been lookin’ at Paulie.” She swats at you playfully, her cheeks blooming red. 

“He’s my boyfriend, I’ll ogle him as much as I like.” She rolls her eyes at you, but you can see the smirk she’s trying to hide. Everyone in the family is ecstatic that you and Paulie are a couple. Salieri is happy that his first goddaughter is happily in love. Sam and Tommy are just happy that their best buddy might finally settle down. Yourself, well, you’re just happy that you get to love the man of your dreams. 

“Speakin’ of Paulie, you’d better go find him and take him home. Last I saw him, he was bordering’ on being drunk enough to get hit by a parked car.” Sarah smiles at you in sympathy and you laugh, shaking your head. 

After saying your goodbyes to her, you start making your way towards Ralphie, hoping he might know where your goofball of a boyfriend is. He smiles wide when he sees you approaching, jumping up from the open bonnet of a car. 

“H-hey Y/N. D-did ya e-enjoy the race? T-Tommy m-made that look e-easy.” 

“He wouldn’t have been able to win without your magic motor Ralphie.” He blushes slightly, looking down sheepishly. You smile at him and his blush grows to a deep crimson. 

“I hate to be a bother, but have ya seen Paulie?”

“You c-could ne-never bother me w-with anything Y-Y/N. He said he w-was hungry or so-something.” You thank him, leaning up to leave a quick peck on his cheek. His face is practically reminiscent of a tomato as you walk towards the food area. Amidst the heads of other drunk racegoers, you try and spot your man, but he’s nowhere to be seen. You see Sam flirting with a woman and quickly make your way over to him, praying he’ll at least have a clue. He notices you before you can even open your mouth. 

“Hey Y/N! Ya need to catch Paulie. Guy’s soused. Came walkin’ through here sideways.”

You thank him and quickly walk towards the exit, desperately hoping Paulie’s not got in a car and driven off. One of the guards flags you down and quickly points you in the right direction. You nearly let out a laugh when you spot Paulie lying in a pile of tires, singing to himself, but you restrain yourself until you get past the annoyed guard. 

“Cow says ‘moo’ and the chicken says ‘quack’, what does the bird say?” Paulie’s head lulls slightly as he drunkenly sings, smiling wide when he sees you walking towards him. “Babyyyy…!”

“The little bird says you gotta go home honey or else that guard over there is gonna cause a riot.”

“Guy’s an asshole. He should show some respect!”

You raise your eyebrows at him, your hands rising to rest on your slightly tilted hips. Paulie’s head shrinks back slightly at your position, eyeing you a little fearfully. You want to laugh, but you mask your amusement. 

“Paulie, honey. D’ya really wanna stay here when we could go home and get to bed?” You, of course, mean to sleep, but you can see in the way that Paulie’s face lights up with drunken excitement that he’s thinking of something completely different. 

“Now you’re talking doll.” He throws his bottle, mimicking the crash when it smashes against the floor. He laughs as you lean your hand down, grabbing his own and pulling him up. It takes a bit of strength as he stumbles up, swaying slightly when he’s on his feet. As soon as he’s steady, his arm threads around your back, pulling you into his chest. He places a sloppy kiss against your forehead, hugging you. You laugh against him, pushing gently when he refuses to budge. He lets you go, grumbling incoherently, but follows when you hook your arm around his own and lead him towards your car. 

Once he’s strapped into the passenger seat, with an added small bruise on his head from hitting the door frame as he climbed in, you slip in the car yourself and start the engine. Next to you, Paulie leans towards you slightly, laughing almost hysterically. 

You look towards him smiling with your eyebrow raised in question. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothin’. I just really love ya, darling.” He breaks out into another fit of laughter and you’re helpless to resist smiling along with him, shaking your head at his antics. Every time he gets drunk, he becomes overly affectionate, even more than usual. Normally, Paulie will happily grab your hand and pull you close, far from a prude when it comes to public displays of affection. When he’s on the hooch though, all his inhibitions go out the window. He becomes ten times needier, hugging you and pulling you into his lap to snuggle into you. 

“Ya know I love ya right? I don’t think I say it enough.” You roll your eyes playfully at his words, smiling towards him. He looks at you like a lost puppy, his lips pouted. 

Your eyes crinkle as you reply. “Honey, you say it plenty. Don’t think there’s a day goes by without you mentionin’ it at least once.”

He hiccups, pauses, then squints at you while a beaming smile. “Good… Gotta look after my girl.” His hand reaches up towards your head, missing it at first before patting it. “Gotta love you good... For lookin’ after me.” 

Sinking into the seat further, Paulie rests his head on your arm. He’s practically lying down, moving along with your arm every time you adjust the gears. You hear him grumble but he stays glued to you, nestling deeper in your soft coat. He doesn’t make much noise for a little while, albeit for a few drunken burps and murmurs. As you smile down at him, you actually think he might have fallen asleep. It gives you a chance to focus on the road as you pass through Little Italy.

Suddenly, he gasps, shooting up from his slouched position next to you. You nearly have a heart attack, jumping in your seat.

“Y/N! Baby! We should go dancin’!” He smiles wide at you, completely oblivious to the quickly changing expressions on your face. Worry. Confusion. Dumbfoundment. Absolute blankness.

After giving yourself a few moments to calm your racing heart, you stare at him incredulously with raised eyebrows. “Paulie, honey… We ain’t goin’ dancin’. You’re too damn drunk.” Your words seemingly fly straight into one ear and out the other. He sinks back into his seat, gazing at you dreamingly with a hazy stupor. 

“Let’s go dancing doll. Take us to La Mamba and we’ll dance the night away…” He almost sings the end of his words, looking up towards the roof with a dopey grin. 

“Honey... It’s the middle of the day.” His head swings forward again, lulling slightly in disorientation. After squinting outside for a good minute, Paulie swings his head back towards yours. 

“Oh yea… We’ll dance the day away then! Over the bridge doll! Take us to the dance floor!” he shouts giddily, raising his hands up in celebration. You decide to humour him, enjoying this carefree silly version of your man too much. 

“Which one is La Mamba again? You’re gonna have to tell me where I’m drivin’.”

“You don’t know?! Baby, we’ve been before!”

You shrug, murmuring “You take me to a lotta fancy places, honey. Hard to remember them all.” He looks at you in shock, his hands rising in muddled movements.

“It’s… There’s a red sign?” You look at him with your eyebrows raised, beckoning him for more. You try to hold back a smile, but you know it’s creeping onto your face. Luckily, Paulie’s too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. He sighs exaggeratedly before continuing “There’s a red sign, and it says ‘La Mamba’ - and it’s right near the pictures.”

You know exactly where it is, but continue your charade, shrugging your shoulders. He gapes at you. You burst into laughter, unable to contain your amusement. 

“I-I’m sorry honey. I don’t remember.” You reach up to wipe a tear from your eye. Beside you, Paulie makes a disgruntled sound of confusion. 

“Y/N babyyyy…” he drawls, his words slurring. “Check a map or somethin’. You’ll know it when ya see it.” He sinks back down into his seat, content now that he thinks you’re driving somewhere more exciting than home. It continues like that again for a very short while. Until he starts singing… in Italian.

“Bevilo tutto, Bevilo tutto, Bevilo tutto! Sing with me doll! Se l'è bevuto tutto, E non gli ha fatto male, L’acqua gli fa male, Il vino lo fa cantare!”

Paulie bounces in his seat, more akin to a child than a grown man. It makes you laugh uncontrollably. You fail to see out of the corner of your eye Paulie looking at you with adoration in his eyes, a content smile on his face. 

That smile quickly disappears when you pull up in front of your house though. He looks at you in confusion, looking more and more like a kicked puppy. 

He almost whispers “Ahh, home? You brought me home? I thought we was goin’ dancin’?”

After switching off the engine, you turn towards him and cup his face. You lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his lips, stroking his cheek as you pull away slightly. 

“We’ll go dancin’ next weekend Paulie. Right now though. Well, we both got a date with the bed. To sleep.” You quickly say, stopping him before he can speak his dirtier thoughts. 

“Maybe. Maybe that’s… yeh. A good idea. Yeh.”

\----

It’s taken some time, but you’ve finally managed to wrangle Paulie out of the car, up the driveaway and through your front door. He stumbled as soon as his feet touched the pavement so you threw his arm over your shoulder to drag him in. Thankfully he’s stuck to you like glue making it easier to drag him up the stairs after you’ve locked the door. 

You’re about ready to pass out when you get to your bedroom, lugging Paulie onto the bed when you’re close enough. He smirks up at you, swinging himself up and grabbing your waist. His hands grasp your dress, starting to raise it but your hands quickly shoot down and stop him. 

“Oh no no no Mr Lombardo. You’re going to bed.” He opens his mouth to complain, the tiniest hint of a sentence coming out. He doesn’t finish it, shutting his lips tight when he sees your taunting expression. You smile at him and lean down, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Let me just get you some water, then we’re both goin’ to sleep. Can you get yourself unchanged?” He makes a pfft sound. 

“I’m… I’m not that. Drunk.” 

You fill a glass of water in the bathroom in record time, knowing the longer you leave him alone, the more of a mess you’ll have to fix. Your suspicions are correct when you walk out and see him stuck in his shirt, his arms above his head. 

Laughing dazedly, he asks “I got stuck, baby. Can you help?” Grinning, you help him unbutton the shirt, pulling it fully over his head. He stumbles slightly afterwards, his hand shooting forward to rest on your shoulder. As you make quick work of the rest of his suit while he drinks the glass of water, that hand slowly slips down to the curve of your back, pulling slightly once he’s left in his underwear. 

Paulie draws you into his arms, laying his chin on top of your head. He breathes deeply, slightly squeezing you. Your own arms encircle his waist, clutching tightly as you lay your head against his chest. Together, you both just stand there. Silent. Wrapped up in each other. The only sound between you is the duet of your hearts beating a gentle melody. 

You feel lips against your forehead, leaving a lasting, adoring kiss that makes you feel warm all over. Paulie’s hand rises to your chin, raising it so he can look down into your eyes. His own are still glazed and you can smell the whisky on his breath. But you don’t mind. The spiced intoxicating scent is a link to the memory of your man when he’s most carefree and affectionate. 

“I love ya… I don’t know what I’d do without you Y/N.”

“I love you too Paulie. More than you’ll ever know.”

As you crawl into bed together after you’ve changed, Paulie wrapping himself around you like a vine, you can’t help the content look of peace that crosses your face. He snuggles into your chest, his breathing deepening as he falls asleep almost immediately. You stay awake for a while, absentmindedly running your fingers through his hair. Your own slumber can wait… 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! 💞 There might not be a fic next week just because I’m getting the advent calendar ready, but I promise there will be one the week after for all you Tommy fans!
> 
> (Edited)


End file.
